Maxie Dreemurr
"You must be quite the child, if you can defeat an entire organization tasked with protecting me." -Maxie to Calem/Serena Leader Maxie Marcus Dreemurr, labeled "A Ruler With A Tragic Past," is a major fusion in PokeTale. He is based off of Asgore from Undertale & his Pokemon is Gallade. He is Diantha Dreemurr's ex-husband & has two daughters named Ellody & Valerie. He will be voiced by Steven Saradon. Appearance Maxie is 30 years old, and has bright emerald green eyes & mid-length ginger hair. He is only shown in one outfit, which consists of a full-body crimson sweater, a crimson jacket with the Team Magma ensign, and crimson combat boots. During the Genocide & Neutral Routes, he wears a chest plate underneath his jacket for protection while battling the player. Backstory When all Pokemon fusions were banished to the region of Hoenn, Maxie, then 19 years old, was chosen to become the new ruler of the Hoenn region. He and his newly expectant wife, Diantha, were well-respected by the residents of Hoenn, and granted Mt. Coronet as their place of residence. Maxie created a highly elite special task force, known as Team Magma, to protect him, and keep order within the region, and designated Cynthia Shirona as its commander. Colress Achroma was chosen as Maxie's royal scientist, with Malva Carnet as Colress's assistant. Diantha would later give birth to a beautiful daughter named Valerie, and he & his wife also adopted a pure human child named Ellody. However, Ellody became critically ill, and died. Valerie absorbed her SOUL and carried her through the barrier to the Unova region, but the humans, believing Valerie murdered Ellody, attacked the region of Hoenn. Fearing for Valerie's safety, Maxie & Diantha ordered Team Magma to fight back. While the forces of Unova were held back, several members of Team Magma secured an escape route, and spirited their rulers to safety. However, Valerie was caught in th line of fire, as well as a female Team Magma member that initially tried to rescue her. While Team Magma surrounded Valerie to protect her from enemy fire, she was shot seventeen times in the chest, and despite their efforts to save her, Valerie died due to complications of her injury. Valerie's death lead Maxie to declare war on humanity, and ordered Team Magma to capture or kill any pure human that entered their region. This lead Diantha to separate from her husband, and leave the safety of Mt. Coronet, however, Maxie ordered Team Magma, to keep her safe and make sure she was not in any danger. Within time, 6 human children had ended up in Hoenn, and despite Diantha's efforts, Team Magma captured & killed them as per Maxie's orders. During the Neutral Route, Maxie is battled by the player in Mt. Coronet, presumably as the final boss. He can be either killed or spared. If killed, he states that he actually likes the player, and underestimated him/her. If spared, Primal Gardenia will attack Mt. Coronet as usual. Team Magma will protect him from Primal Gardenia, but he is eventually killed when he sacrifices his own life to protect Calem/Serena from her. Before dying, he asks Team Magma to protect the player from any further harm, and asks Calem/Serena to explain to Diantha what happened. During the Pacifist Route, Diantha intervenes before Maxie & Calem/Serena fight, leading Maxie to reconcile with his ex-wife. However, Gardenia subdues Maxie, Diantha, Clair, Cynthia, Cheren, Malva, Tabitha & Shelly, and attempts to kill the player. Before she can attack the player, Maxie vows to never allow them to become injured, and he and the rest of the player's friends attack Gardenia to protect them. Gardenia later absorbs their SOULS and transforms into Valerie Dreemurr. Maxie will be shown as a lost SOUL alongside his ex-wife inside Valerie's body. Upon being saved, he remarks that he expected a lot from the player. He is last shown alongside Diantha, comforting their dying daughter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pokemon Fusions Category:Opponents Category:Canon Characters